Level 21: Success! Crisis x Outbreak
is the twenty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis The crisis has been started as the Robinson Syndicate Group successfully scattered the 110.9% Bug throughout the city, resulting to a temporary shutdown to all electronic gadgets and devices. Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters tried to destroy all the strains of the computer virus with the help of their new comrade, Max Robinson, but it was too late — the virus started to propagate. Plot The people in Hanamori Media Research were panicked when they found out that all computer monitors were totally shutdown. Noi, on the other hand, thinks that Maxwell and her syndicate members successfully spreading the 110.9% Bug, much to Max and the student council members of Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy's dismay. Max, meanwhile, went outside the headquarters unexpectedly. The Game and Gem Quest Masters, especially Anaira, were in shock when when they found out that all electronic gadgets were in shutdown due to the spreading of 110.9% Bug. Moments later, Sapphire Quest Master came in to help her comrades, but it was too late. Maxwell and her syndicate members started to mock their opponents for being lack of action to stop them to spread the virus, but Anaira and other Game and Gem Quest Masters were frustrated and began attacking them, resulting again in a battle. The battle ends as both parties were thrown their finishing attacks against each other, but nothing happened. Noi and the ratings staff members, as well as the student council members from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy were having difficulty in monitoring the situation outside due to the total shutdown of all their monitoring devices. Few moments later, Max came back to Hanamori Media Research headquarters and told to Noi that the 110.9% Bug continues to scatter throughout all the electronic devices, much to Noi's dismay. Only one quick decision by Kanade, one of the student council members from Nightingale Academy, is to test the audio communication to communicate the Game and Gem Quest Masters, which it was worked. Meanwhile, the Game and Gem Quest Masters had a difficult time to eradicate every strain of 110.9% Bug. Anaira thinks that Maxwell and her syndicate members were successfully scattered the said computer virus, which will be resulted into its propagation. Few seconds later, Noi called them thru audio to check the situation outside. Max, on the other hand, had no hesitations to help the Game and Gem Quest Masters and went outside the Hanamori Media Research headquarters. In Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters, Maxwell gave an order to other syndicate members to stop the Game and Gem Quest Masters' plan to destroy every strains of 110.9% Bug. And as they headed again outside, they faced again the Game and Gem Quest Masters in a battle. Meanwhile, all electronic gadgets and devices, as well as the LED billboards, were unexpectedly became fully operational again after the temporary shutdown. Noi started to get in doubt after she finds something suspicious when the monitoring devices were became fully operational again. As the Game and Gem Quest Masters were fighting against the syndicate members, Max came in to help them. Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters were in shocked when Max transforms into Proto Quest Master Mark II. While monitoring inside the headquarters, Maxwell was also shocked about Max's participation in the battle. The battle ends as Max defeats the enemies using her finishing move, the Proto II Final Streak. After the battle, she helped the Game and Gem Quest Masters to destroy every strain of 110.9% Bug. Unfortunately, they didn't successfully destroy all strains of the said computer virus, and instead it started to propagate, which is much to their dismay. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; (voice): * : (PRISM) * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master; Proto Quest Master Mark II: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes